Mr and Mrs Spicer
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- It's Jack's 16th birthday and his parents are planning a birthday party. Inviting ALL of Jack's "friends". What are the monks, Chase, and Wuya, going to think when they meet Mr. And Mrs. Spicer for the first time? MY FIRST XS FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mr. And Mrs. Spicer  
**Pairings:** Jack/Raimundo, One-sided Jack/Chase, Gippal/Paine, Talk of past Gippal/Baralai and Gippal/Rikku  
**Rating:** PG**  
Summery:** It's Jack's 16th birthday and his parents are planning a birthday party. Inviting ALL of Jack's "friends". What are the monks, Chase, Wuya, and Ashley going to think when they meet the Mr. And Mrs. Spicer for the first time?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Final Fantasy or Rozen Maiden. I own none of the characters in this story and I am NOT being paid to write this.  
**Author's Notes:** These are the three pictures that inspired me to write this fic. Take out the spaces!  
**Mrs. Spicer:** http/ img.photobucket. com/ albums /v453 /strayheartnittlegrasperfan /Spicer /Trainer-Paine. jpg  
**Mr. Spicer: **http/ img.photobucket. com/ albums /v453 /strayheartnittlegrasperfan /Spicer /kanasama-gippal. jpg  
**Suigintou: **http/ img.photobucket. com/albums /v453 /strayheartnittlegrasperfan /Spicer /suigintoukitty.jpg

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Jack never really ever considered himself a lucky guy. He always kind of figured that he was the one who Lady Luck always spat on and kicked about whenever she was extremely bored or irritated. If he needed any poof of any of this, he just had to look at his family.

Mrs. Spicer is and always will be Jack's mother and the person he cares about most in the world. She was a young mom, barely even 35, and she was strict as well. But that made Jack love her all the more. Most people thought that being a super rich animal trainer and having to travel all over the world so much, she wouldn't take the time out to pamper her only son with love and affection. They would be dead wrong. Jack's mother was over-protective and extremely in love with her son. He was her pride and joy, and he made sure that he would never disappoint her. This of course made him push himself way to far, and in turn fail way too much. Mrs. Spicer though, didn't care. She would still tell Jack that he was a genius, that he was handsome, and that he could never disappoint her.

Mr. Spicer was just the opposite. He rarely paid Jack any mind at all. That is of course unless Jack screwed up, which he did more times than not. His father was a genius with machines. If it was physically possible to make something, he could find a way to do it. Jack remembers when he was 6 and he had taken apart his toy train and put it back together to form a rocket. His father had at first looked as if he was proud of his son, but that quickly changed as he rattled off point after point of where Jack could have made the rocket better. But Jack never gave up. He was determined to make his father proud, which is why he uses the robots in his fights so much. One day Jack was sure his father would be truly proud of him.

His family's part in his bad luck came with his little sister. Suigintou was 6, and was by far the prettiest girl in the entire world, or at least in his parents eyes. Jack had to admit that his sister was cute. Her long pearl white hair and her dark ruby eyes along with her smooth cream colored skin, made her look as if she was a living doll. But Suigintou wasn't all sugar and spice and everything nice. Jack believed for the longest time that someone had left out the sugar and everything nice parts when they were making her. She wasn't loud or annoying like his cousin Megan. No, she was quiet and reserved and only spoke when she had something to say, which wasn't very often. But her eyes, boy could they give off a glare. Jack was sure it was impossible for a little girl to be able to scare grown men into crying. But he had seen it. Suigintou had to just narrow her eyes slightly and grown men would burst into tears of fright and give the girl anything she wanted. This of coursed annoyed Jack because those eyes could also would the other way. Batting them like a little kitten could get her all the attention in the world, including that of their father.

If Jack were ever given the choice to trade his family with another's, he would never take it. He loved his family. And though he is pushed to his limits by the disappointment in his father, the over-protectiveness of his mother, and his sister's evil and cute glares, he would give up on life before he let anyone take them away from him. He was Jack Spicer, and though he wasn't perfect, he was a Spicer and that made him GREAT!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_You have been one of the few chosen to take part in a glorious celebration  
Mr. And Mrs. Spicer cordially invites you to join us in celebrating  
Jonathan Spicer's 16th Birthday  
The party will take place on June 6th at the Djose Temple  
From Noon till Midnight  
RSVP ASAP_

Jack stared down at the very fancy invitations in his hands. His parents had gone all out for the party, making sure everything was perfect. Even his father, who was actually the one responsible for the party had offered to host the party at his place of work. The Djose Temple, one of the few places in the world Jack felt at peace. It was his father's pride and joy, the place where he could work on his machines and no one could bother him. The Temple had stood for centuries and was the only thing that still remained of the ancient village of Djose. The village the had once worshiped a Thunder God. Jack wasn't to sure what had happened to the people, but the rumors and legends say that the Thunder God had destroyed the people of Djose, the road leading to the village (Djose Highroad – was once a place where the worshipers would prove their worth to the God), and the village itself. Leaving only the temple as a testament to his powers.

Glancing back one more at the invitation Jack noticed that his parents hadn't held back their funds even a little bit for him. The writing on the invite was curvy and, Jack was almost entirely positive, pure silver. The paper it was written on was a dark bluish silk and felt as if at any moment it would fall apart. Even the envelopes were fancy. The bright ivory paper was lined with gold and the names written on the front was the same gold ink, written in his Aunt Yuna's very curvy and fancy script. One the back of the envelope was what really surprised Jack. A drawing of the Thunder God, Ixion. Jack knew by the way it was drawn that his Uncle Baralai had drawn it.

Jack's family had all been called in to help with the party, and all of them had come from far and wide to help. His Aunt Yuna and Uncle Tidus were Megan's parents. Yuna was a schoolteacher while Tidus was a soccer coach. They were both outgoing and loud, but still down to Earth and reasonable. Jack loved whenever his Aunt Yuna and Uncle Tidus came to visit. They normally brought with them candies and toys, and once Jack even got an odd shaped ball that Tidus had called a Blitzball. His Aunt Rikku and Uncle Baralai were his father's friends. His Aunt Rikku once told him that his father had slept with both of them. It was a weird thing to hear, but Jack pushes it off. Both of his parents were the only children of their parents. So he didn't have any "real" Aunts and Uncles. He was happy to have the ones he had. Aunt Rikku was a designer of Air Planes, while Uncle Baralai was a Monk at a temple for Yevon. Rikku was loud and outgoing and never seemed to ever cry or be scared and LOVED Jack with all of her being. She even helped create his first robots. Baralai didn't talk to Jack much, but gave Jack advice on anything Jack would ever need. Jack loved them both very much and extremely excited that they were coming. His Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka were the parents of his cousin Vidina. Vidina was older than him by only 2 months and was already a great soccer player. Wakka was an ex-soccer player, taken out of the game by a very bad knee, he was also always playfully arguing with Tidus, and was always attempting to get Jack to play some kind of sport. And Lulu was a housewife. Aunt Lulu was strict and quiet. During holidays when Jack was younger he used to love sitting in Lulu's lap. She never gave him much as toys or candy go, just odd-looking plushies that Jack had always loved. Childish or not, he hopped he'd get a new one this year.

Other people Jack had known since he was a child were coming to his party too. One of his father's best friends, Nooj, and his wife Leblanc were coming, and they were of course bringing their daughter Ashley. Nooj always was fascinated with Jack's robots and other weapons that Jack made, the man always found time to call Jack and ask how he was too. Leblanc scared Jack. He always tried his hardest as a child to stir clear of her, but somehow she always managed to find him. She would talk about his bad choices for fashion and had even gone so far as to buy him new clothes. She had even bought him his goggles and jacket saying that when she saw them they reminded her of him. Some of his Aunt Rikku's crew was even coming. Rikku's older brother, Brother, was an interesting guy. He couldn't understand much English and Jack was never really sure what he was saying. He also had a major crush on his Aunt Yuna and would always attempt to flirt with her. Buddy, the head of navigational systems, helped Jack with the bugs in most of his robots. He was always a cool guy and even helped Jack create his first hover car. But Jack's favorite person on Rikku's crew was Shinra. Him and Jack stayed in contact all the time; he was a genius who could hack into any system anywhere in less then 5 minutes. He has promised over and over again to help Jack set up a security system for his own computers. Jack really couldn't wait.

Snapping out of thinking about his family and friends already coming to his party and looking back down towards the name on the first envelope in his hands, Jack knew that he could wait. His mother had been very upset with him when she found out he wasn't going to invite any of his friends. Jack had attempted to tell her that he had no friends, but that was thrown out when Megan had told his mother about the 4 monks he always hung out with. He could have strangled his little cousin for that, and if it had not been for his Father perking up at the mention of monks being Jack's friends he would have.

So that's where he was now. He had in his hands 6 very fancy invitations to his 16th birthday party. He decided that it would be best to get rid of the most dangerous of the invites first. So he was currently standing outside a very large dark and looming castle on top of a very high mountain. Jack's hair was swaying in the wind and blowing into his face, he had chosen to dress a little differently that day, since he family was all arriving. Baggy black shorts with a forest green leather belt (which had rhinestones on the buckle in the shape of a four leaf clover), a tight forest green t-shirt with a picture of a rabbit with it's front paws cut off, normal black combat boots with forest green laces adorned his feet and a pair of black framed forest green lensed sunglasses rested on his nose. His white skin looked like cream and his normal face make up was gone. He had even put in all of his piercing, 6 small silver hoops in each of his upper ears, one silver ball stud in his nose, two silver hoops in his eyebrow in a crisscross, and one silver ball stud in the middle of his lower lip. He even had on his two black fingerless gloves.

As Jack thought about what he was going to say to the two people inside of the castle, the door opened and a lion stepped out of it growling at him. Snapping back to reality Jack backed up until his back hit his hover car, he was shaking slightly at the site of the lion and had to swallow several times before he could talk.

"I just came to give something to Chase and Wuya. I'm not here to fight. I swear!" He held up the invitations to show to the lion and watched as the lion tilted his head to look at them. With another growl the lion turned around to head back inside. Jack followed silently after it but stopped when they had got past the door. Jack was still shaking when the lion wondered off into the castle in search of its master. Jack took the time he had to swallow several times and take deep breaths to get his bearings back. He didn't have long to do so. Nearly ten seconds had passed as Wuya had appeared before Jack, making him jump back with shock and renewed fright.

"Well what do we have here? A scared little mousy." Wuya's voice was full of laughter but it stopped suddenly when she finally took in Jack's appearance. A look a pure shock was shinning on her face. "I wasn't aware that you had anything pierced Jackie, what a thing to keep from such a close friend."

"No one except my Aunt Rikku knows I have anything pierced." Jack's throat was still closed up on him so his voice was cracking and squeaky. Wuya didn't seem to pay any mind and started to circle the him as if he was the prey and she was a lion. Jack closed his eyes as he felt one of his fingernails trail along his face where his eye makeup would have been.

"You look much better without all the makeup Jackie. Now all we have to do is get some color onto that skin of yours." Jack shuttered as she whispered into his ear. He hated being this close to someone that wasn't his family. Wuya didn't seem to notice his shutter but backed off when a throat was cleared behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Chase who was standing just a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"State the reason you are here Spicer." Jack's eyes snapped open as Chase spoke to him, he wasn't going to chance any kind of hero worship today even if his body wanted to jump the man in front of him. Jack swallowed hard before holding out the invite for Chase. The evil overlord took the fancy envelope with his name on it and raised a brow at Jack. "If this is a love letter Spicer, you are wasting your time and mine." Jack had to blink several times at his hero before he shook his head.

"I… I… I… it's a… um… invitation" Jack felt so stupid for stuttering in front of Chase and he could feel his face heat up to a bright red color that would have probably been better suited to an apple. Chase for his part was a bit shocked to hear what the fancy letter was. Taking his time the evil over lord opened the enveloped and had to blink several times him self at the dark blue silk of the invitation. While his eyes were scanning the silk Jack had shakily handed over another of the envelopes to Wuya. The Heylin witch screeched with delight at the silk and started to rub it in her hands.

"This much had cost you a fortune Jack. I didn't know we were so special to you. It's very touching. Isn't that right Chase?" The witch looked over to Chase who had looked up from the invite to stare at Jack. Jack for his part had turned his head down to stare at the floor at his feet. His face was still beat red and he wished that the Earth would open up and swallow him.

"We will be there Spicer." With those simple 5 words said Chase turned and walked out of the room, his lion following after him. Wuya for her part looked shocked and had finally looked down at the silk invite in her hand. Jack had taken that time to slip back out the door and run towards his hover car. He was getting off of the mountain as soon as possible.

"Jack!" Jack had just hopped into the front seat when Wuya's voice rang out from the entranceway. She had a soft smile on her face that made her look even creepier. "Is it going to be a formal party or should I get some Normal clothing?" Jack had to blink several times and even pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Normal clothing would be good, but what you always wear is fine too." He couldn't believe he was saying this and quickly snapped the cover of his hover car down and took off. He still had 4 more invites to deliver and he wasn't looking forward to them in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

In his defense he really hadn't been trying to steal the Xiaolin Warrior's Shen Gong Wu. He should have known that the 4 monks and the dragon wouldn't have bought that story. They had simply beaten him up once more and then destroyed his hover car. So now here he sat, out side the Xiaolin Temple black and blue, bleeding, and hover car less. The invitations luckily enough had been left unharmed and now sat in his lap as he leaned back against the temple wall. His eyes sliding closed as he tried to come up with some idea on how to get the 4 invites to the 4 monks.

Just as he had relaxed and drifted off to sleep his watch which detected Shen Gong Wu started to flash and beep. Jerking awake he was aware of the sounds around him and quickly covered the watch on his wrist. He watched as the 4 monks ran from the temple and then hop onto Dojo's back as they headed off to find the new Shen Gong Wu. Jack sighed heavily before he ran to his hover car, or what remained of it and dug out his heli-bot. He really never went anywhere without it. He strapped it to his back before activating it and following after Dojo and the monks. If he could get to the Shen Gong Wu before them, maybe he could do a trade with them.

It hadn't taken Jack long to realize the new Shen Gong Wu was located near a Temple of Yevon. It was on the small island called Besaid that his Aunts Yuna and Lulu, Uncles Tidus and Wakka, and cousins Megan and Vidina lived. He quickly landed and while the 4 monks were busy taking to one of the villagers, he ducked into the house closest to him. The home belonged to his Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka and it surprised him that the only one home at that moment was in fact his cousin Vidina.

Vidina for his part was sitting in front of a TV watching one of his soccer matches. He looked up only for a moment when he heard Jack enter the house, but then paused the video he was watching and stood up to greet his cousin.

"Jack! Long time no see, ya?" Jack nodded at the tanned red head before him. Vidina wrapped him up in a tight hug before letting him go. "My ma and da aren't here, there was something up over in the ruins and they went there." Jack blinked slightly at his cousin before smirking.

"I actually have to talk to them about something, so I'll head over to the ruins." Vidina just nodded to his cousin and waved as Jack ran back out of the house. Jack glanced over his shoulder to see the monks fighting with one of the villagers. Snorting to himself he ran down the beach towards the entrance of the ancient ruins on the island. When he got there he noticed his Uncle and Aunt glancing down at a small round glowing orb. Jack rolled his eyes before walking over to them. "Aunt Lulu, Uncle Wakka. Thanks for finding the Shen Gong Wu for me." He smiled sweetly up at their shocked faces before grabbing the orb and shoving it into his pocket. When that was done he was swept up in a hug by his Uncle Wakka and kissed on his forehead by his Aunt Lulu.

"We didn't except to see you until this Friday Jonathan. Did you come to make sure we were in fact attending or was it just the orb that brought you here?" Jack smiled up at his Aunt and pushed his Uncle away before laughing.

"Both actually. I didn't know the Wu was going to be here, and I did intend to stop in to make sure you were coming." Jack looked over his shoulder when he heard a shout of his name. Wakka and Lulu stood on guard as the 4 monks and dragon came running over. Jack hid himself behind his Uncle while his hand rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack Spicer! We should have known that you'd trick some innocent people into located the Shen Gong Wu for you!" Kimiko's voice was loud and screeching and Jack wondered how any of the other monks could stand to be in the same room with her. He felt his Aunt's hand on his shoulder tighten slightly and he looked up at her with a small smile before stepping out from behind his Uncle.

"Uncle Wakka, I can handle this." Wakka looked back at Jack and then nodded before stepping to the side, he still seemed ready for a fight but seemed a bit more at ease. Jack turned his attention towards the monks and frowned, "Look, I didn't actually know that this was where the Wu was going to be located. And it just turned out that I have family here." He sighed when he got four very dark glares from the monks. Wakka let out a growl and Lulu's eyes narrowed. Jack new that he had to act quickly or else he was going to have a major fight on his hands. "I'll give you the Shan Gong Wu if you promise to actually LISTEN to me!" Jack was not surprised when Omi stepped forward, a soft smile on his face. Omi was always attempting to get Jack to join them in their fight against evil, and Jack really considered the young monk a friend.

"We shall listen Jack Spicer." Those words seemed to relax Wakka, Lulu, and Jack while the other monks tensed. Omi looked over to a large rock and hopped up onto it sitting down and looking to Jack with interest. Jack was surprised when Raimundo joined Omi next, and Clay was soon to follow. Kimiko simply turned her back and huffed. Jack sighed and watched his Aunt and Uncle exchange a look of confusion before he turned back to the monks.

He handed over the orb to Omi and watched as Raimundo attempted to grab at it. The little monk shoved the orb like Wu into his robes and continued to watch Jack. Jack smiled; he knew he could always count on Omi to keep his word.

"Now earlier I came to the temple to give you four invitations to my 16th birthday party. I wasn't interested in your stupid Shan Gong Wu at the time and just wanted to deliver the invites like my mom and dad wanted." He removed the four invites and handed them over to Raimundo who passed them out to the other monks, Kimiko simply shoving hers into her back pocket. Jack watched as the three boys opened the invites and read them over. Dojo jumped up onto Omi's head and read over his shoulder and then looked back up to Jack while sad little dragon eyes. Wakka burst out laughing seeing it and Jack rolled his eyes. "You're welcome to come too Dojo." The dragon cheered up at hearing that and then turned his puppy dog style dragon eyes towards the other Xiaolin warriors.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of plan to just get us away from the temple so he can get our Wu?" Kimiko voiced as she headed over to stand next to Raimundo. Raimundo for his part had never taken his eyes off of Wakka who was certainly being sternly talked to by Lulu for laughing at others. Jack rolled his eyes at the two and then looked to Clay and Omi. Clay nodded his head and neatly folded the invite and placed it into his pocket safely. Omi looked up at Jack with glowing eyes and nodded his head happily.

"I will be most happy to attend Jack Spicer. I have never been to a birthday party before." Raimundo looked over towards Omi and blinked at the little monk before bursting out laughing.

"You've never been to a birthday party? That's rich Omi!" Clay pushed Rai over and watched as the Dragon of Wind fell off of the rock. Kimiko bent down and helped Raimundo up and started to fuse over his dirty clothes. Rai ignored her and looked back to Jack. "You bet we'll be there. Anyone who can give out silk invitation with gold and silver ink has to throw one hell of a party." Jack felt his face heat up and was glad at the hand that once again found it's way to his shoulder. He looked up to see his Aunt Lulu there.

"I assure you four will find that the Spicer family take birthday parties very seriously. And I am also sure that if any of you are in need of a ride to the Djose Temple for the party, we could have one of our family members fetch you." Lulu gave each of the monks a smile before she bent down and kissed Jack's forehead once more, making Jack relax almost instantly. "As for you Jonathan, we will see you Friday. Try to stay out of trouble." With that Lulu headed back towards town, Wakka stayed back and looked over each of the dragons with a wary eye. He then turned to Jack and smiled brightly.

"Take care, ya? Wouldn't want your ma in my face for you getting' your self hurt, ya know?" Jack nodded and let his Uncle pull him into a one armed hug. When that was done Wakka headed the way Lulu went leaving Jack alone with the 4 monks. He shifted on his feet and debated just leaving or staying.

"Look Spicer, this doesn't mean that we are your friend or anything. We are just going cause it's our duty as Xiaolin Dragons to keep an eye on any and all evil." Kimiko sneered at Jack making him take a step back. He didn't like the Dragon of Fire one bit, she reminded him too much of Wuya. Once Kimiko was done talking she grabbed Dojo from Omi's shoulder and marched off. Clay sighed heavily before jumping off of the rock he was sitting on and walking up to Jack. Jack backed away from the taller teen and swallowed hard. Clay simply smiled down at Jack and held out a hand to him.

"Thank ya kindly for the invite Jack." Jack blinked slightly before he held out his hand and took Clay's in a small handshake. When Clay let go of his hand Jack watched him walk off with Omi jumping excitedly after him asking Clay what birthday parties were like and what he should wear. Jack sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, he briefly wondered if he should strip his hair that night or re dye it the Sunset Red color. Because of this he didn't notice that one of the dragons had not left yet and was in fact watching Jack.

"You look good Spicer. You should dress normally more often." Jack's face heated up and he knew he was as red as he had been earlier with Chase. Raimundo didn't seem to mind and walked forward to run his hand through Jack's red hair. A frown was on the Brazilian's face as he looked at Jack's hair. "It's not natural is it?" Jack blinked a bit before shaking his head. Raimundo frown deepened before he leaned forward and whispered softly into Jack's ear. "I'd love to see your natural color Jonathan." Jack felt as if he might faint and knew that he would if Raimundo hadn't taken a step away from him. Raimundo smiled at him and Jack shook his head to clear it. "Need a lift home?" Jack blinked slightly before shaking his head.

"No that won't be necessary, I'll just get a lift with my Aunt and Uncle when they head out. Or get my parents to send someone for me." Jack knew his face was still a bright red but Raimundo didn't seem to mind or notice as he shrugged and turned and walked off to meet up with his fellow monks. When he was out of side Jack sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around him body. He heard quiet laughter behind him and looked up to see his Uncle Tidus they're leaning against one of the rocks. He was holding a backpack full of clothes.

"Now that was just the cutest thing I have ever seen. Little Jack's got himself a boyfriend!" Jack felt his face heat up once more and jumped to his feet to face his Uncle. Tidus shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Jack to follow him. "Come on kiddo, let's get you home before your mother sends the National Guard to look for you." Jack smiled towards his Uncle and followed after him. Jack didn't know exactly why he had acted the way he did with Raimundo. What he did know was that his birthday party was turning out to be a bit more bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Dojo found himself cringing as Kimiko yelled and screamed at the three boys in front of her. Master Fong had told the young warriors that they were aloud to attend the party and could actually go out and buy any new clothing that they wanted. Kimiko hadn't taken this as well as everyone would have thought. She didn't want to go to the party and didn't think that the others should go either. She insisted that it was a trap and that the moment they all left, Jack was going to steal all of their Wu. Omi had stayed silent and seemed to be in meditation, Clay was eating some very big ribs, and Raimundo was looking off into space.

"Look Kimiko, we're going to the party whether you like it or not." Raimundo glared over to the female of their team before glancing at Dojo. "How about a ride little dragon dude? We all need new threads for this party. Plus we should bring gifts, it's only right." Omi had perked up at this and started asking Clay what the perfect gift would be. Clay for his part was still eating. Dojo grew to his full size and waited for the three dragons to climb aboard. Kimiko fumed and stormed off into another room. Dojo was sure she'd get over it in time.

The three Xiaolin Dragons and one real dragon wondered around the Mall of the World for nearly three hours before they ran into someone they knew. Ashley, or Katnappe, was loaded down with tons and tons of bags. And she was currently looking at a long black leather trench coat that had its arms ripped off and frayed at the shoulders. The Xiaolin Dragon's wondered over to her and waited for her to notice them.

"What do you three losers want? I'm actually paying so you can't be here to demand me to stop stealing. I don't have any Wu so that's not it…" She trailed off as Omi started to look into her bags. She pulled them up to her chest and glared down at the little monk.

"Relax Ashley. We're just here shopping for Jack's birthday." Raimundo said as he looked at the coat she was just looked at. "And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were doing the same." He tossed her a giant smile and then turned to look through the other leather clothing in the store. Ashley snorted slightly before turning to grab the jacket she was looking at.

"Actually I am shopping for little Jackie's birthday. My parents and his are like best friends. So it would look wrong if I wasn't there." She turned and headed towards the counter to pay for the coat. "And just so you all know, his family are a bit weird. They know all about the Heylin side and the Shen Gong Wu. So just be your selves. If you are shopping for Jack, just get him something normal. He doesn't have many friends and his family will be handling any big gifts them selves." With that the blonde paid for her gift had it wrapped and was gone. Leaving the three monks in the leather store. Omi had started to look at the different leather hats in the story and found one that was to be wore sideways and was the same leather as the jacket Ashley had just bought. It was simple and Omi thought it would be a good gift for the pale boy. Going up to the counter, Omi paid for the gift and had it gift wrapped before turning to Rai and Clay.

"I think we should head over to one of the teen boy's clothing shops to get some clothes for ourselves. I don't know about you two but I could use some new clothes." Raimundo headed out of the store and then across to the closest Boy's clothing store. Dojo hid inside Clay's hat and was snoring softly.

Four hours later and the three boys had new clothes and enough gifts for Jack to last the next 20 birthdays. With Dojo they all headed back to the temple, bent on getting a good night sleep, they were all extremely exhausted.

Elsewhere, Chase Young was staring at himself in a full length golden rimmed mirror. His long hair was held back in a tight braid and hung down the middle of his back, his normal gold armor had been removed and replaced with a simple gold and black shirt and pants that resembled his old monk clothing. His cats were laying about the large bedroom purring softly to him selves as their master checked himself in his mirror.

In another room in the manor, Wuya was doing much the same thing. Her hair was twisted on the top her head and then held back by a plum colored ribbon in a bushy ponytail of curls, and two long bangs hung down on either side of her face. She was sitting in front of a gold incased vanity applying and reapplying her makeup and fixing her hair. She was also only wearing a plum colored bra and plum colored drawstring bikini underwear. Six or seven different style dresses lay across her bed, with the shoes to match laying at the end of her bed. Looking over to them Wuya frowned and cursed loudly as she went to try each one of the dresses.

At the Spicer household, Jack was laying in the back yard on hammock while his little sister sat at his feet on the ground watching a frog hop into their small backyard pond. Jack's cousin Megan was chasing around a brightly colored butterfly with a net. Jack had in his hand an iced glass of iced tea and was sipping it every so often. He was lounging nice and quiet like; his plain sky blue shirt and jean shorts making him feel even more comfortable. He had even stripped his hair the night before and so his hair was as white as the fallen snow. His mother had been very pleased when she had seen him that morning. And his little sister had commented that he looked very handsome.

"Jonnie?" Suigintou's small meek voice caught Jack's ears and he looked down over the rim of his sky blue lensed sunglasses to the small girl at his feet. She was holding her hands out towards him and Jack set his Iced Tea onto the small lawn table next to the hammock. He reached out and gathered the small girl into his arms and looked down to her hands. Sitting in the small doll like hands sat a small bright neon green frog. Jack smiled and let his sister sit with her back to his chest as she watched the small frog hop around her hands. "Can I keep him?"

"He belongs in the pond Suigi. He'll be lonely if you bring him in the house." Jack ran his hand through one of his sister's pigtails. Their mother loved putting her hair up in pigtails and in ribbons, but Jack knew that Suigintou hated it. He watched as the dark ruby eyes of the small girl narrowed and then watched her crawl forward to reach down to the pond. With a soft plop and splash Jack knew that the frog was back in the pond. Suigintou once again sat back against Jack's chest and closed her eyes. Jack took the time to undo the two lavender ribbons that held up the snow-white hair. Once the ribbons were out he ran his hands threw her hair and smiled to himself. "You should tell mom to let you keep your hair down for the party." Suigintou nodded her head to her brother before turning and curling her body into him. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, only half aware that Megan was now being chased around the yard by a bee.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Friday had come quicker than any of the people going to the party could comprehend. Raimundo was dressed in a tight yellow and black fox racing t-shirt and baggy black pants with a yellow belt holding them up. Clay had opted on wearing a new pair of jeans, new cowboy boots that were dark brown leather, and a shirt sleeved black t-shirt with the saying "Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy" in white block lettering, he also had a new dark brown cowboy hat sitting on top of his head. Omi though was at a lost of what he was going to wear until the last minute. A short sleeved red plain t-shirt over a long sleeved plain white shirt. Black shorts with a red and white striped belt held the shorts up and black and red converse shoes sat on his feet. Raimundo had even gotten Omi a red and white bandana, which Omi tied, around his head.

Dojo grew to his normal size and all three monks with there bags of gifts hopped on. Kimiko sat off in a corner pounding away at her laptop, a nasty glare on her face. The boys paid her no mind; way to excited to get to the party.

Chase had been ready for the party nearly an hour ago and was now waiting on Wuya to get ready so they could teleport to the Djose Highroad for the party. Wuya for her part was currently fighting with the ties of the top she had chosen to wear. The corset plum colored top was being very difficult to tie. Though it took her a while to get it, a half in hour later, Wuya stood with the plum corset top tied and a black pearl necklace hanging down in between her cleavage. A mini skirt of crinalin and silk stopped mid thigh and just onto of the thigh high black fishnet stockings, on her feet were simple ankle high boots which spike high heels. She adjusted her self in her mirror before going out and meeting Chase. A small box wrapped in plum and black wrapping paper with a blood red ribbon, sat in her hands. Chase rolled his eyes at the witch and turned towards the plain gold colored box at his side.

"Ready to go now?" Wuya nodded and walked over to Chase. Without a second thought both Heylin warriors disappeared.

Jack was staring at the front of the Djose Temple with a very bored expression. He was forced into wearing clothing his mother had picked out for him and was currently fusing with the tie he was wearing. His father having seen the short-sleeved white t-shirt with the bright red tie with the dark red pants had nearly laughed himself silly. Jack had flushed brightly and had stormed away from the man. So now he was staring at the front of the Temple where red, blue, and orange streamers and balloons hung around along with colored Christmas lights. Off to the side sat a very long table with all sorts of foods. Six different pasta dishes, ham, suck, turkey, roast beef, lobster, shrimp, chicken, several salads (fruit, pasta, egg, roman, chicken, caesar, macaroni), and tons of deserts (vanilla, chocolate, and butterscotch pudding; sugar, peanut butter, chocolate chip, and mint cookies; brownies with and without nuts; chocolate, mint, caramel, and vanilla fudge; apple, banana cream, pumpkin, cherry, blueberry, and chocolate pie). Jack smiled and waved to one of the cooks before said cook disappeared back into a very large white tent that was set up behind the table. Turning around to face another direction, Jack noticed his Aunt Lulu walking over towards him holding in her hands a red sleeveless t-shirt.

"Thought you might want to be more comfortable for your birthday party." Jack nodded and took the shirt with a bright smile. Lulu bent down and kissed his head softly before pushing him towards the building (once a souvenir shop) near the temple. He quickly removed the tie and unbuttoned the white shirt. Then he pulled on the t-shirt which was red had a picture of Ixion on the front. After that he pulled the white button up shirt back on and left it unbuttoned.

As he was walking out of the building he took the time to tie the red tie around his head so his hair would not fall into his eyes. The tie worked perfectly like that anyways. When that was finished he could hear the sound of small-healed feet running towards him. He watched as his little sister ran towards him wearing lavender, white, and black dress, black Mary Jane shoes, and her white hair following in the wind. Jack opened his arms and let the small girl jumping into them. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Happy Birthday Jonnie." Suigintou's voice was as soft as ever and Jack smiled brightly at her. "Mother said that I am suppose to stay with you." Jack nodded and shifted his sister. The party had started only ten minutes ago and most of the guests had arrived. His Aunts Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were helping his mother inside the Temple set up the table with all the birthday gifts and the table that displayed his cake. His Uncles Tidus, and Wakka were currently off to one side setting up what looked like a set of goals to play their game of Blitzball. His Uncle Baralai, Nooj, and his father were helping some of the servers set up the tables to eat at, and Jack was sure that Leblanc and Ashley had gone off to check their makeup somewhere. Megan was currently leaning over the small bridge up the road looking down at the river that flowed below it, squealing whenever a fish jumped out of the water.

Jack was starting to get worried, his "friends" had yet to show up, though Rikku's crew hadn't shown up yet either. Jack felt Suigintou tug gently at his shirt collar and he looked down at her to see her pointing towards the bridge where Megan was currently hugging a tall tanned man. It was Brother, Rikku's older brother. Jack sighed and walked over to great the man, his best friend Buddy, and Shinra. The three men smiled towards Jack and then stepped aside to reveal an older man with bright blue goggles on his head and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Suigintou squealed and hopped out of Jack's arms before he could react and had launched herself at the older man. The man laughed and threw down his cigarette to catch the girl in his arms.

"Well I'll be damned. Little Suigi, I hardly recognized you. You've gotten so damn big!" Suigintou giggled at the older man and Jack walked up to him and let the man pull him into a hug. "Jonnie Boy! Happy birthday kid!" Jack smiled and hugged the man before he was released and let Suigintou climb back into his arms.

"Hello Papa Cid. I wasn't told you were coming. It's a great surprise!" The old man laughed and ruffled Jack's hair before looking off towards where Jack's mom had just exited the Temple. The man smiled brightly and waved before heading off to talk to Jack's mom. The man was Rikku and Brother's father, Cid. A retired mechanic who lived on a resort on a small island called Bikanel. Jack rarely seen the man and was truly happy that he was able to come to his party. Buddy slapped Jack on the back before wondering off to see his father with Brother. Shinra stayed close by and smiled towards Jack.

"We thought it might be a great gift to bring him. Seeing as you don't get the chance to see him as much as everyone knows you want to." Shinra's voice was soft and muffled as his coat covered up most of his face. Jack nodded and went to reply when he heard his cousin Megan scream out and cling to his leg.

"Hag Lady!" Jack couldn't help but burst into laughter at that and turned to see Wuya fuming nearby. Shinra inched away waving to Jack before slinking off to join Gippal, Buddy, and Brother. Jack moved Suigintou slightly and patted Megan's head. The little girl stuck her tongue out at Wuya who then copied the younger girl. Chase cleared his throat and Jack felt Suigintou burry her face into his neck.

"I'm glad you two could make it. It means a lot to me." Chase gave a small sort of smile and Wuya shrugged, moving the box in her hands.

"It gave us an excuse to relax Jackie. But what's really interesting is that I didn't know you were so good with kids." Wuya tiled his head to stare at Suigintou who was staring back at the Heylin witch with narrowed eyes. Wuya took a step back and gulped, and Chase narrowed his own gold eyes at the little girl. Jack smirked and shifts the little girl in his arms. Megan had run off to watch the fish again so he didn't need to worry about her.

"This is my little sister, Suigintou. Suigi, this is Chase Young and Wuya." The small girl in Jack's arms waved her little hand at the two before resting her head onto Jack's shoulder. Chase nodded his head slightly in a small bow and Wuya smiled as sweetly as she could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Suigintou. You are one very beautiful little girl. Also like a living doll." Chase stepped up closer to Jack and Suigintou and moved a hand close to them both. Suigintou buried her head into Jack's shoulder and Jack blinked. Chase's hand moved towards Jack's hair and a frown marred his features. "I was not aware that you had just white hair Spicer." Jack could only nod his head as Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Wuya came up and inspected the hair and smiled before placing a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"You look fabulous Jackie. Now where do we put these gifts, cause I am sick of carrying it around." Wuya held up the gift and Jack was about to answer her when a deep laughing voice spoke from behind him.

"There's a table inside the temple for any gifts. You can set it there if you'd like." Jack turned his head and smiled at his father. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and had a bright smile on his face. "Jack I believe you should introduce your friends now." Jack nodded and cleared his throat.

"Dad this is Chase Young and Wuya, guys this is my father Gippal." Chase bowed his head and Jack watched his father blink in surprise.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to meet my best friends father at last. I take it you are responsible for teaching Jack how to make the wonderful and ingenious gadgets that he has used in the past?"

"Well I can't take all the credit. My whole family has helped Jack at one point or another with his mechanics. It runs in our family." Jack was surprised when his father placed a hand on his head to ruffle his hair and give him a proud smile. "He's made all of the family very proud of him." Jack's face heated up and bowed his head. He couldn't believe his ears; his father was giving him praise. And not only that, but he was doing it in front of Chase Young, who had just told his father that they were Best Friends! "Now, who is this loving plum at your side Jack?"

"I am Wuya, and it's a great pleasure to meet you. I can see now where Jackie gets all of his good looks." Wuya bowed her head and giggled as Jack's face lit up once more with a blush. Gippal cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his head.

"Well I don't know about all the good looks thing. I think he looks more like his mother." Wuya gave another giggle before Gippal offered her his arm and started to lead her away. "Come my dear, let me show you the way to the table to relieve you of that gift.

Jack rolled his eyes as Wuya giggled again. She was flirting with his father as if it was nothing. Suigintou poked Jack in the neck once and Jack looked back to Chase who was watching him with weary eyes. Jack blushed slightly before smiling softly.

"Thanks for that Chase. It really means a lot to me." Chase nodded his head before motioning for Jack to lead the way to the temple. Jack noticed that Chase was holding a rather big box and blushed seemed to darken. "You didn't have to get me anything Chase. Just being here is plenty."

"Though I did not entirely approve of your hero worship of me Spicer, I do consider you a friend." Chase looked to the little girl in Jack's arms and then back up to Jack. "And I must admit your inventions have proved to come in handy." Jack nodded and turned to head towards the temple. On the way he grabbed Megan's shirt to pull her off of the railing for the bridge. She pouted but stood on her tiptoes to look over the edge.

Once at the Temple doors Jack could hear Wuya talking to his mother and Aunts. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door, Chase walking in behind him. Jack pointed towards the gift table, which was already mostly full, and watched Chase walk over and set the box on the ground near the end of the table before walking back to join him. Jack cleared his throat and watched as his Aunt Rikku was the first to bounce over to him.

"Jackie, who's your cute friend?" Jack couldn't help rolling his eyes. His Aunt Rikku could never help herself around most people, and she could never dress appropriately for a party. She was currently clad in an yellow bikini top with orange around the edges, and a brown mini skirt. Her hair hung around her head in multiple braids with a bright blue bandana holding them back from her face. Jack stopped Chase and waited for his other Aunts, Leblanc, Nooj, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Uncles, and his mother had all turned to Jack.

"Guys this is Chase Young, my best friend." Chase bowed deeply to everyone and Jack smiled brightly. Suigintou climbed out of his arms as Jack's mom walked over. "Chase this is my mother, Paine." The tall woman was wearing her outfit from work with her hair spiked up. Jack gulped as he watched his mom circle Chase with a blank look on her face. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're Chase. Jonathan speaks very fondly of you." Chase nodded his head and watched the woman in front of him. Jack could see that he was a bit uncomfortable but knew Chase wouldn't let it show. "I am glad to see my son has such wonderful friends." With a soft smile Jack watched his mom walk away going to adjust some of the cards and pictures that adorned the cake table. Jack took a deep breath and watched as most of his family went back to doing other things and Wuya walked over to him. Suigintou held in her arms, the little girl had a soft smile on her face as she admired the black pearl necklace Wuya was wearing.

"The man in the bright yellow half shirt and jean overalls is my Uncle Tidus, and the woman with the short brown hair is my Aunt Yuna. They are Megan's parents." Jack stated as he pointed out his family members to his friends. "The red haired man with the yellow pants is my Uncle Wakka, and the black haired woman in the odd looking belt dress, is my Aunt Lulu. The teen sitting behind them is my cousin Vidina. The blonde woman talking with Ashley is Leblanc and the man next to them is Nooj." Jack felt someone behind him and turned to smile at the green glad white haired man behind him. "This is my Uncle Baralai and Rikku is his wife." Baralai bowed slightly before pulling Jack into a one armed hug. Rikku was near by watching with a giant smile on her face.

"Jonathan, I was hopping you would accompany me to a service next weekend in Kilika. I am giving a very interesting speech to some of the children in the area and thought you might enjoy it." Jack blinked at his uncle and was about to tell him he couldn't make it when Rikku stepped between them with a stern look on her face.

"Lai you know better than anyone that Jackie isn't interest in Yevon or anything that it stands for." Baralai hung his head and sighed before running a hand through his hair. Jack could tell that his Uncle was a bit heart broken by his wives words but still kept a soft smile on his face.

"If it isn't to much of a bother, I believe Jack and I would be very interested in attending your speech Baralai. That is if you don't mind a Xiaolin Monk like myself attending." Jack blinked and looked over to Chase with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that the man would want to attend something like the speech. Baralai seemed pleased with that and nodded his head before bowing and being lead away by Rikku who was yelling at him for asking Jack such a thing at his birthday. Jack looked back to Chase and frowned.

"You aren't serious about going are you? I can hardly imagine you attending a Yevon service." Chase narrowed his eyes at Jack but was cut off as Suigintou grabbed at Jack's shirt.

"Jonnie…" Jack looked over to Suigintou and smiled at her before taking her from Wuya. The little girl then pointed out the door and towards a flash of green in the sky. "I think I just seen a flying snake." Jack smiled and shook his head slightly before heading outside. He heard Wuya behind him hiss slightly and Chase snort before both of them followed him outside. Jack felt himself relax greatly when he exited the Temple to see the three male Xiaolin Monks hop off of Dojo. His party could now officially begin!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Raimundo felt his stomach flip and twist itself into several very complicated knots as he watched Jack Spicer walk out of the stone Temple with a small girl in his arms. Behind him he felt Dojo shrink back to his smaller size and then heard Omi gasp. Clay sighed deeply and walked forward removing his hat and smiling slightly.

"Sorry for being late partner. We were attemptin' to get Kimiko to join us." Jack nodded his head and looked over towards Omi who had walked up to Chase and was currently discussing how they had been in the past few weeks. Wuya had moved over towards Raimundo and was flirting with the Brazilian and Jack felt his blood start to boil. Suigintou must have sensed it and held out a small hand towards Clay who took it and placed a small kiss to her hand.

"I'm Suigintou. Jonnie has told me lots about you. Is it true you have a dragon?" Clay nodded his head and let Dojo climb onto his hand. Suigintou's squeal of delight snapped Jack out of his murderous plans and glance down at his little sister. "Jonnie I want one." Jack laughed softly and heard Raimundo laugh as well, Jack's face heated up once more at hearing the sound of the other teen laughing. He couldn't help but think that he was getting sick. Getting jealous of Wuya flirting with the boy, then getting all flushed when he laughed. Instead of focusing on that he focused on Dojo who seemed to be blushing.

"Sorry to tell ya this sweetie but I am one hundred percent original. There are no others like me in the world." The small dragon wrapped himself around Suigintou's arm and let the small girl cuddle him. Seeming to enjoy the attention. Jack snickered to himself and shifted Suigintou.

"Maybe I'll work on cloning one for you Suigi. Maybe for Christmas." Jack smiled as his little sister nodded her head and started to pet Dojo. Jack felt someone's hand on his side and glanced down to see Omi looking up at him brightly.

"Jack Spicer, this place is most amazing." Jack nodded towards the little monk and smiled brightly. He then walked as Omi ran about the area admiring the temple grounds and the statues of Ixion. Clay had wondered off towards the food table to watch the people set up, Chase had joined Omi, and Wuya had drifted back inside. Which left Jack standing with his little sister in his arms and Raimundo standing in front of him. Suigintou, senescing her big brother's unease looked over towards Raimundo.

"You're cute." Suigintou's ruby colored eyes locked onto Raimundo's forest green ones while Jack watched with a raised brow. "My brother talks about you the most. I think he likes you the most." With that Suigintou wiggled out of her blushing brother's arms and walked forward to look up at Raimundo. "If you hurt him. I won't be responsible for what will happen to you." She narrowed her eyes, making Raimundo gasp and step back with wide eyes. Suigintou took the snickering Dojo and heading towards Megan who was throwing bits of bread into the river and watching the fish gobble them up.

"Was she serious Jack?" Jack blushed even brighter and hung his head as he nodded slightly. He watched Raimundo's feet come closer to him before he felt the Brazilian's arms wrapped around his waist. The man's head moved towards Jack's ear and his voice soften out. "I think you look great today Jack." Raimundo placed a soft kiss to Jack's cheek before moving back and wondering inside the Temple to place the gifts he brought on the table. Jack took still with his head still hung slightly and his face completely red. He didn't hear Chase approach with Omi close by. Nor did he hear his Aunt Yuna approach. When he did notice was the tingling in his cheek where Raimundo's lips had been just seconds before.

His hand reached up and gently covered the spot. Jack's face was still bright red and his heart was pounding in his chest loudly. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, what he did know was that the world had suddenly become very dark and the next thing he noticed was his head hitting the hard concrete behind him as he passed out completely.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

When Omi had run into the Temple claiming that Jack had just fainted, Raimundo found himself unable to move. He felt shock and nervousness, along with fear and concern, all flash through him at once. He actually didn't move from his spot until he seen who he thought was Jack's father carrying the teen into a room off to the side. Blinking his eyes he was pushed in the direction of the room by a tall woman with white hair. She leaned down and gave him a soft smile.

"If my son means that much to you, go to him. It'd mean the world to him to wake up to see you sitting by his side." Raimundo could only nod to the woman and found himself walking over to the curtain that was covering the entrance way to the room. Before he could pull the curtain back though, the man who had carried Jack into the room stepped out. He eyed Jack with one bright green eye before stepping to the side and shoving Raimundo inside.

Gippal shook his head as he watched Raimundo stumble into the room. The boys needed all the help they could get and he knew it. He also knew that his son was extremely shy about voicing his own feelings. He walked over towards where his wife was standing with his crying daughter. He bent down and lifted the crying girl into his arms letting her cry into his neck. He also noticed that she was clinging to a bright green dragon and raised a brow at it.

"How does he look Gippal?" Gippal glanced at his wife and shrugged.

"He looks fine Paine. That little monk Omi stopped his head from hitting the ground so he shouldn't have any damage. He does have a slight fever but Chase says that it was from embarrassment." Gippal grinned brightly and kissed his wife on the cheek. "It seems our little boy has himself a major crush on that little Brazilin boy." Paine shook her head and then walked off towards the gift table where Clay and Omi where talking with Yuna. Gippal glanced to Suigintou who had stopped crying and was petting the little dragon again. "Can't say I blame Jack for falling for the kid. It's the tan skin, it's the Spicer men weakness." Suigintou looked up at her father and giggled slightly. It was no secret to anyone that before Paine and Gippal married Gippal and Baralai were lovers. Baralai himself was a dark skinned dark eyed man. And Gippal would still admit to be very attracted to him.

"Down daddy." Suigintou's voice broke into Gippal's thoughts and he let his daughter on the ground. He watched her run off towards her Aunt Lulu who helped her place on her head small black kitten ears and a pair of black angel wings. He shook his head and sat down on the steps leading up to the chamber that once was said to hold the God Ixion.

Yuna for her part was always a loving person. She had never met a person in the world that she didn't find some good in. And it pleased her to no end to see all of her nephew's friends so worried about him. Her husband was outside playing Blitzball with Wakka, Brother, Buddy, and Rikku. Paine was once again shifting the presents around. Leblanc and her daughter had disappeared once more. Nooj and Baralai were discussing the right ways to build a Temple, and Lulu was standing next to her watching the room where Jack lay. She watched as the smallest monk walked over to her and bowed deeply. She smiled brightly and bowed as well.

"You must be Omi. Jonnie has told me so much about all of his friends. I am so happy to be able to meet you in person." She watched as the small monk blushed brightly and started stuttering. Tidus once informed her that most people who see her think she's a goddess. She had blushed at the time and told him to stop playing around. But now she knew it was true.

"It is very nice to meet our friend Jack Spicer's family and to be welcomed at such a party." Omi's face was still bright red and he was quickly helped by Clay who rested a hand on the monk's head and with his other hand removed his hat.

"You gotta excuse Omi. He's not very used to see such pretty woman." Yuna felt her own face burn brightly as Omi nodded his head quickly agreeing with Clay. Yuna was saved though as Lulu came over with the lady Yuna recognized as Wuya.

"You two are going to give Yuna a big head if you keep telling her such things." Omi and Clay both blushed brightly and went in search of Chase. Lulu and Wuya both watched as Yuna fiddled with the hem of her skirt before Wuya spoke up.

"Jackie's going to be okay isn't he? It wouldn't do well to have the birthday boy unconscious for his own party." Wuya's voice for once showed how deeply she was worried about the boy. He was the one who had set her free, and had actually offered Wuya a home when Chase and then Hannibal had kicked her out. Yuna smiled and nodded her head.

"Jonnie will me fine. He is just a very sensitive boy and to much blushing causes him to black out. It's happened many times." Lulu nodded her head at that and watched Suigintou sitting on the ground under the cake table with the small dragon. Yuna, seeing that her older sister's attention was elsewhere, turned to look in the direction Lulu was looking. She let herself frown when she spied the dragon. "What is that thing that Suigintou is playing with?"

"His name's Dojo, he's a real dragon and came with the Xiaolin Monks. I believe Jack is going to work on trying to clone him for little Suigintou." Wuya crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the two women. They didn't seem bothered at all that a real life dragon was currently playing a game of tag with their niece, nor did they seem to mind that she was an ancient Heylin witch. 'The Spicer Family sure is a weird bunch.' Wuya found herself thinking as she watched Yuna go over to visit with Dojo. Lulu then took the time she was given to head over to check if Paine was okay leaving Wuya with her thoughts of how weird the Spicer's really were.

Chase Young was worried. And he did not like the feeling. He had watched silently as Jack had blushed and shook as Raimundo kissed his cheek, and then he just stood there as Jack had proceeded to pass out. He was shocked that Omi could actually move as fast as he did, if it hadn't been for the small monk Jack might have been seriously hurt. Chase watched it all happen and found himself shocked still. Frozen in place as Jack had fell backwards.

Chase knew that when Jack and him first met that the younger boy held feelings for him. But Chase did not return those feelings. In fact, Chase had done everything in his power to try to get the boy as far away from him as possible. Chase figured that if he pushed Jack away enough, the boy would just give up. When Jack finally did stop chasing after him, Chase had been shocked to find out that he had missed the boy's affection and attention. He didn't know what to make of it.

Now Chase found himself even more confused. He was scared of the feelings running through his body. He knew he was jealous of how Jack had acted when Raimundo had kissed him. He never got that kind of reaction out of the boy. He also knew that he was pissed at himself for not being able to help Jack when he needed him. He was also extremely worried about the unconscious boy in the temple. All of this made Chase Young a very moody evil over lord.

Omi had located Chase only a half an hour later. The over lord was sitting behind the Temple up in a high tree and Omi had to climb very high up to reach him. Omi was shocked at seeing Chase fuming quietly to himself. He always figured that Chase hated Jack Spicer, that the teen got on the man's nerves and he would do anything to get rid of him. Omi found him self marveling at the change in Chase and had to hold his excitement inside. Maybe he wasn't so wrong to think that Chase had some good left in him.

"What do you want young one?" Chase's voice was not as hard as Omi had thought it would be. It was soft and weary and seemed to hold a rainbow of other emotions that Omi could only guess on. The one that stood out the most to Omi though was the under layer of deep concern and affection that Omi guessed was directed towards the boy laying motionless in the Temple.

"I have come to see if you are alright. I do not mean to bother you." Chase glanced at Omi and then sighed, he grabbed the monk around the waist and jumped to the ground. He didn't release Omi right away and instead moved his head towards the monk's ear.

"I believe that you were right Omi. There is still good left within me." With that Chase left Omi go and headed back towards the temple. Omi smiled brightly before rushing after Chase, moving his hand to hold onto the others as they walked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

The first thing that Jack became aware of when he regained conscious was the soft hand that was running through his hair. He found himself moving into the hand and heard a soft chuckle. His eyes blinked open sleepily at that and he was met with the most beautiful deep forest green set on a sculptured tan face. His red eyed widened and tried to sit up but felt a pounding headache sneak up on him as he tried to move.

"You shouldn't try to do that yet. You nearly knocked your head against the cement outside." Raimundo's voice was full of soft laughter, concern, and great happiness, the mix making his voice sound like music to Jack's ears. Jack fought the blush that was creeping up on his face once more. He couldn't believe that he had passed out in front of Raimundo. Like he was some pathetic schoolgirl.

"How long was I out?" His voice was shaky and his had coughed several times to clear his throat. His face was starting to heat up again and he knew that he had to calm down or else he would pass out again. Twice in one day was NOT a good thing. He had done it once while he was younger and spent a week in the hospital before the doctors had said that his body was back to normal. He didn't understand it all, but knew that too much blushing sent two much blood to his brain and made him black out.

"About three hours. You were really starting to worry your mom." Jack had to blink multiple times when he heard how long he was out. Normally it was only an hour and then he'd be back on his feet. He glanced at Raimundo when he felt the other boy move closer to him. He had to really fight with the blush that threatened to come up on his face that time. The Brazilian was moving his face closer and closer to Jack's and Jack found himself moving closer to the other. Only inches away Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a throat clearing on his other side. Turning his head towards the noise he was shocked to see Chase Young leaning against the wall while Omi sat in a chair close by him. His little sister was curled up at the foot of the small bed, Dojo wrapped around his shoulders. Clay was standing close by with Shinra, the two having a soft conversation about something Jack couldn't hear. His mother was holding his hands to her chest as she smiled softly at him and his father looked very pleased to see him awake.

"We're glad you two have found this to be a prefect time to show your affection for each other, but it really isn't." Gippal's voice was full of laughter as he spoke to his son. Jack smiled at his father and watched as Raimundo blushed, though the blush barely showed on his darker skin. Raimundo moved closer to sit next to Jack and intertwined their fingers. Jack looked over to the boy and smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek. Raimundo's smile nearly broke his face as he wrapped an arm around Jack.

"Awe that is the cutest thing in the world. Little Jackie got himself a boyfriend for his birthday!" Jack recognized his Aunt Rikku's voice coming from the curtain and could hear his Aunt Yuna and Lulu yelling at his Uncles to stop laughing. Gippal was laughing as well and was hit several times by Baralai before the two walked out of the room. Clay tipped his hat to both Raimundo and Jack and then led Shinra out of the room. Jack noticed that his sister had jumped from the bed and had latched onto Wuya's neck, so the Heylin witch, his little sister, and Dojo all left with simple waves. Omi and Chase watched the two boys on the bed before Chase broke the silence.

"We should probably join them for dinner. I heard your mother yelling at the cooks to keep everything warm until you awoke. She wouldn't have anyone eating without you." Jack looked up into Chase's eyes and seen the relief in them. It confused him greatly to see it, but what confused him even more was the way Omi clung to Chase's hand as the over lord headed to the door. Chase turned back to him and smiled softly, "I am glad you are alright Spicer." With that said Chase and Omi disappeared through the curtain door leaving Raimundo and Jack alone.

"Chase Young was worried about me?" Jack's voice squeaked slightly as he spoke and he glanced at Raimundo who nodded his head. Jack couldn't get that thought out of his head for a while. After all the time he spent trying to get Chase to look at him, it took one simple fainting spell to get Chase to truly look at him. It was depressing yet very interesting. Jack would have spent the rest of the night pondering it had Raimundo not pulled the boy into a kiss. It was a soft kiss, their first, Jack's first. No tongue was involved, just the simple pressing of their lips together. But it was that simple action that made all of Jack's insides melt. When he opened his eyes once more and stared into Raimundo's he knew that he was in love. It wasn't just a crush; he was completely and hopelessly in love with Raimundo.

"Let's go and eat, I'm starving." Jack laughed softly as he aloud Raimundo to pull him off the bed and led him out towards the tables out side the Temple. If his party ended right then, Jack was sure he would have called it his favorite birthday ever!


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Jack's parents had set it up so Jack and all of his friends had a table to them selves while there was another table near by for his parents, sister, Aunt Yuna and Uncle Tidus, Megan, Aunt Lulu, Uncle Wakka, Aunt Rikku and Uncle Baralai; then another table for Leblanc, Nooj, Ashley, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, his cousin Vidina, and his Grandpa Cid.

At first everything seemed pretty normal. Suigintou had put up a fight of having to sit with her parents instead of her brother. And after her salad was finished, and made herself comfortable in Jack's lap and ate off of his plate. Omi and Chase had taken to talking about different marshal arts moves, Wuya had turned to talk to Lulu, Clay and Shinra were talking again and Clay was making a big deal about how great the food was, his parents had opened talk about Christmas with the rest of his family.

The real problem started when Dojo had started shaking. Suigintou had started crying and didn't stop until Jack reassured her that Dojo wasn't dieing and was just fine. The monk's had all bit into their bottom lips and Chase and Wuya had glanced towards Jack's parents. Jack was going to make an excuse for Dojo's behavior when Ashley had spoke up.

"So I take it your going to ditch the party and take off in search of the new Wu Jack?" Jack glared over at her and then sunk down in his seat when his parents had glared at him. Wuya and Chase seemed to want to pounce on Ashley but were stopped when Omi spoke up, gently tapping the sides of his mouth with a napkin.

"It is not necessary for anyone to leave the party. The new Shen Gong Wu can wait for another day." Jack sighed and mentally made a note to give Omi the biggest hug in the world. Paine and Gippal had shrugged off the mention of the Shen Gong Wu and went back to their discussion. Chase had settled back in his chair and Wuya looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Suigintou had grabbed Dojo and was hugging him and asking if he wanted more pie, and Raimundo had grabbed Jack's hand and was rubbing his thumb over the pale boys knuckles. Ashley however was fuming. Pushing back her chair she stood up and ignored her mother's hissing voice telling her to sit back down.

"Well if none of you are going after it, then I will!" Ashley then marched away from the table and headed in off towards the Djose Highroad. Jack couldn't help himself and started to poke at the apple pie in front of him a smirk on his pale face.

"And how do you suppose you'll find the Wu Ash-Ley?" Jack's voice was just as snotty and high pitched, as it always was when he teased the blonde cat lover. Jack was not disappointed when Ashley had turned around bright red in the face and had stalked back to her seat and flopped down and stuffed half of a piece of pie in her mouth. Raimundo stuffed some pie in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out right. Suigintou looked happy and was giggling quietly. Omi was very confused and Chase looked very smug. Wuya was giggling along with Suigintou and Clay had simply rolled his eyes. Jack on the other hand had leaned back in his chair and laughed as loud as he could, causing his chair to tilt back.

Heading towards the ground Jack failed his arms trying to right himself. Chase was the fastest this time and had pulled Jack to his feet before the boy could get half way to the ground. Ashley who had started laughing when Jack was falling grumbled and hung her head and stared back at his pie. Paine glared at the back of Jack's head and he started rubbing the back of his neck as he thanked Chase for the save.

"Jonathan! Refrain from attempting to do yourself any more harm until AFTER the party!" Jack hung his head at his mother's tone and finished off his pie. Everyone went back to what they were currently doing, Suigintou pouted at being removed from Jack's lap after the tip over, Raimundo having grabbed hold of the little girl as Jack started to fall. Dojo had laid himself out over the table looking fat and very satisfied, Suigintou giggling at him and playing with the red fur on his tail.

When dinner was all over with, Tidus and Wakka had conned Raimundo into learning to play Blitzball while Jack was pulled away to talk to Chase and Wuya. Omi and Clay were interested in the game as well and had joined their fellow dragon in the game. Suigintou had silently followed her brother off to the side.

"I say we head out while everyone is busy to get the Wu." Wuya said while fiddling with the threads on her skirt. Chase had his arms crossed and eyes closed as the witch spoke. Jack shifted from foot to foot. He hadn't actually worked with either of the Heylin warriors in months and wasn't really sure he wanted to again, memories of their betrayals still very fresh in his mind.

"Actually Wuya, I don't think I have any interest in the Shen Gong Wu any more. I don't want to have to fight Raimundo, Omi, and Clay, and I certainly don't want to fight either of you. So, count me out." Jack was very proud of him self for saying it and would have smiled if Wuya hadn't looked so torn and confused. Chase was the one who shocked them both though.

"I agree with Jack. Though I will not be fighting with the Xiaolin Dragons, I am not going to fight against them." If possible Wuya looked even more torn and confused. Jack was sure she was fighting with herself mentally.

"If we don't fight for either side, what are we to do with our lives?" Wuya's voice was soft and dripped with her confusion. All three of them were silent for a long time before Jack heard the soft patter of feet and the white of his sister's hair. Suigintou clung to his leg with Dojo dangling from her shoulders. He leaned down and picked her up holding her close. The small dragon looking a bit confused at the three Heylin warriors in front of him.

"Hannibal Bean is still a major threat to the world. If you three stay neutral the Xiaolin Dragons might just have enough strength to defeat him." Dojo's voice was uncertain and Suigintou was nodding her head along with his thoughts. Though Jack was sure his little sister had no idea what they were talking about. Chase seemed to consider the thoughts and Wuya looked even more torn.

"Bean will forever be a thorn in my side. The sooner he is destroyed the better life shall be." Chase nodded his head to his own words and looked towards Wuya. The witch glanced to Suigintou before lowering her head.

"I have hunted the Shen Gong Wu for over 1500 years. I can't just stop." Jack bit into his bottom lip at hearing that. Dojo had tensed and Chase had frowned deeply. Suigintou however looked up at Wuya with deep ruby eyes and a soft smile.

"Why not just search for them and then put them up on display like mommy does with her swords?" Jack blinked down at his sister. She had a great idea. The Wu, though very powerful, are some of the most beautiful and odd-looking objects in the world. They would make great decorations in any home. Wuya seemed to accept this offer and then turned and headed back towards the Temple. Chase glanced at Jack and Suigintou and gave them a small smile.

"Her real interest is in fact a family. I've noticed how she keeps looking at Suigintou. There's a longing in her eyes that I have never seen before." Jack nodded at Chase and turned to walk with the man. If Wuya was in fact interested in starting a family, she had his support. He knew how much people could change when given something special like a child. He just hopped that Wuya would be able to find that someone special so she could start her family. As he walked with Chase he had a funny thought he decided to voice.

"Hey Chase, isn't Guan single?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Chase had ignored Jack's question, and instead had glared at him before marching off to watch Omi play Blitzball. Jack laughed to himself and then found him self-heading over towards Shinra who was watching the Blitzball game with disinterest. Jack sat down next to the computer whiz. Suigintou was busy telling Dojo all she knew about the game the others were playing and Jack took the time to ask Shinra a few things.

"Clay's great huh?" His question made a bright red blush appear on the older man's face. Shinra was 21 years old and still looked as if he was 16. Jack wasn't sure if it was the way he lived or if it was because his family was all natural young looking.

"He's very nice, but he's still young. I'd feel horrible, like I was taking advantage of him." Jack had to snort softly to himself at that. He couldn't see Clay being taken advantage of by anyone. The Texan was a big boy and he could handle more than enough on his own. Little Shinra really didn't stand a change in hurting him.

"Clay's not your average teen Shinra. He's seen the end of the world and came back from it unharmed. I'm sure he can stand to be in a relationship with an older man. Look at Omi. He's like 12 and dating someone who's like 50." Jack had to duck under Chase's hand as it swiped at his head. Jack wasn't sure at Chase's real age, sense his potion kept him young. But he knew that he was older than he looked. Chase seemed to take major offense to Jack calling him 50 and continued to swipe at Jack's head with his fist. Jack continued to dodge the blows as Shinra and Suigintou laughed openly. Jack had a smile on his face and he knew that Chase wasn't really attempting to hurt him. If he wanted to, Chase could snap Jack's neck.

"Sorry Chase, I didn't think you were so sensitive about your age! I mean you do look like your 20, but looks can be deceiving. Just look at Wuya, she's the prime example." Jack ducked under a rock as Wuya chucked it at his head. The Blitzball game had stopped so the people playing could watch Jack duck and dodge the rocks and punches sent his way. Jack was full out laughing by the time Omi and Raimundo had gotten involved. Even his cousin Vidina had decided to join in tossing the Blitzball at Jack's head. Jack had ducked just in time and watched the ball fly towards Wuya who did a neat flip to the side and kicked the ball back towards Vidina. Shocked at the kick the red haired teen was unable to dodge the ball and got hit in the chest and got the wind knocked out of him. Wuya rushed to his side to check to see if he was okay and seemed extremely scared she had hurt the boy. Jack's uncle Tidus and Wakka were laughing as Jack ducked under one of Omi's attacked. Jack was growing tired of having everyone attack him and quickly ducked behind a new person who had just arrived.

Said new person glanced unemotionally down at the pale boy behind him and then neatly stopped Chase's round house kick which he had started before Jack had hid. Shocked Chase fell to the ground in a heap and Omi kneeled down to check him. Raimundo was shocked and was blinking as Jack sighed and stepped out from behind the new man. He glanced up to thank him and found himself squealing with delight.

"PAPA AURON!" Jack launched himself at the older man and wrapped his arms around him. Auron for his part wrapped his one free arm around Jack and held him with a soft smile on his face. Suigintou soon joined Jack and Auron had to free his other arm from his coat to hold the other girl. Jack's squeal had gotten the attention of everyone around and Jack's parents walked over to great the latecomer.

"It's nice to know that I am received with such excitement." Auron's voice was deep and held a hint of a laugh. Jack nuzzled into the older man's neck before pulling himself away. Auron was a friend to Tidus and Yuna's fathers before they died. Jack had never met them but was told time and again that Auron was just as good of a father to the all of his Aunts and Uncles as any real father. Auron rarely came to visit Jack and Jack wasn't even sure where Auron lived most of the time. But when he did come to visit he normally had Jack training with some new type of weapon, or just sitting back and watching the sky with Jack. Auron didn't talk much, and Jack found himself at ease with him. If asked who his favorite family member was, Auron would be at the top of the list, right after his Aunt Lulu, Sister and mother.

"I didn't think you were going to be here. I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been? Have you been eating? Did you get married? Are you staying for good?" Jack was out of breath as he rattled off his questions. Auron was glancing down at him with his one good eye and gave him a soft smile and a pat on the head. Suigintou had only met Auron once, the last time he had come to visit. But the man had made such an impact she was just as excited to see him as Jack was.

"I got a letter from Tidus that you were turning 16 this year and that they were planning to celebrate it at the Temple. I've been traveling many places; yes I've been eating. No I have not gotten married, nor do I plan to any time soon. As for staying for good, I don't have any plans at the moment. So I will be staying for a little while." Auron ruffled up Jack's hair before setting Suigintou on the ground and eyeing Dojo who was curled around Suigintou's neck. "Dojo, it's been awhile." The small dragon nodded his head; very sleepy from all the food he had eaten.

"It's been a long time Sir Auron. I wasn't aware that you knew Jack though. Though I guess with dodging skills like his, he had to learn from somewhere." Dojo gave off a big yawn before closing his eyes. Jack was a bit confused but figured that Auron was a world traveler and had probably been to the Xiaolin Temple on his travels. Jack felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother looking down at him a smile on her face.

"I think it's time to open your gifts now that everyone who is coming is here." Jack nodded his head and ran towards the temple. Raimundo and Omi following him closely. Both interested to know who the red-cloaked man was.

Suigintou watched her brother go with a frown and looked over to Wuya. Wuya was looked towards Auron and had her face flushed. The witch had seen many men in her years, but none like the mysterious man before her. Suigintou sensed Wuya's crush forming and grabbed the older man's hand. She then proceeded to drag Auron over towards Wuya. Auron watched Wuya's face glow softly in the setting suns light and couldn't help himself from smiling. He was never one to settle down. He had lived a long time and planned to live a long time to come; yet he always figured he would spend forever alone. Watching as everyone around him fell in love and started families. Looking into Wuya's unnatural green eyes Auron thought that maybe it might just be his turn.

"Wuya, Auron. Auron, Wuya." Suigintou's soft voice called out to the both of them as she stopped in front of the Heylin Witch. She then backed off and left the two to stare at each other. Chase bent down and lived the small girl onto his shoulder's letting her ride piggy back, all the way back to the temple.

Jack had been seated on a very plush over stuffed blue chair near the present table as his mother looked through the gifts. Raimundo and Omi sat on either side of him with Clay and Shinra leaning on each other by the steps leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. When Chase entered he set Suigintou down who then ran to sit in front of Jack and Chase went to see if he could help Paine. The woman aloud him to help her and he suggested that Jack open his own present first. Saying that it would not like to be in the box much longer.

Jack was presented with the box and had to blinked when he heard it start to purr softly. Looking down to Chase who was sitting with Omi in his lap next to him he started to rip of the paper. Once the paper was gone Jack found himself looking at a metal carrying case with a cage like door. He looked through the metal door and gasped at the small white tiger that lay staring at him from the inside. He glanced back at Chase and blinked a few times. Chase told him that the cub's parents were two of the natural tigers that he had. The cub would react only to Jack's orders and would be just as obedient as a dog. Ashley had squealed when she seen it and demanded Jack let the "poor kitty" out of the cramped box. Jack did and watched as the tiger cub curled up at his feet with its head in Suigintou's lap. The little girl giggled and started to pet it, seeming extremely happy that she had two odd pets with her.

The next few gifts Jack opened were from Ashley and Leblanc. All of which were different parts to outfits. Jack got three new pairs of boots, one with steal toes, two pairs of normal stone washed jeans, a pair of leather pants (Raimundo had whispered that he wanted Jack to try them on first making Jack duck his head to hide his massive blush), a package of black wife beaters, several novelty t-shirts, two new belts, and the coat Ashley was looking at when she ran into the monks in the mall. He thanked the two women for all the clothes and promised to send Leblanc pictures of the new outfits when he got the chance.

Nooj had decided to give Jack the materials needed to create his very own giant laser canon, even the plans to do so. Paine had slapped Nooj hard for that one and Jack had squealed like a little girl at the plans. He was already making plans in his head to make the thing.

His Uncle Wakka and Cousin Vidina had given him a set for a game of Blitzball, including a new ball that orange with red swirls around it that resembled his goggles. They even game him a uniform of the team that they both were on back on Besaid. Jack had thanked them and gave the ball over to Raimundo who seemed to be drooling over it.

His Aunt Lulu's gift was just what he expected, a new odd-looking doll. This one resembled a lion and Lulu called it a Moomba, it was black and white and had a collar on that claimed he belonged to Jack. Lulu also gave him an odd-looking arm bracer that looked like a bunch of black swirls in odd directions. It shimmered multi colors in the light but mostly showed black.

Megan had made him a necklace out of a rainbow shell that she had found on the beach and made him wear it instantly. Wuya (who had entered arm and arm with Auron after he had opened Chase's gift) had commented that the shell matched Jack's complexion. Leblanc agreed and said he looked fabulous.

His Uncle Tidus had been very nervous when he handed over the long brightly wrapped package to Jack. He told Jack that it had belonged to his father and since Yuna and him were never having another kid, he wanted Jack to have it. Jack had been intrigued and had ripped the gift open quickly. Sitting inside of a glass-covered case sat a bright blue sword whose blade seemed to be made up of glass with water flowing inside of it. Omi had lit up at seeing the blade and Tidus commented that he had first learned to wield the blade when he was 16. Jack stared at the sword for a while before thanking Tidus greatly and setting the sword off to the side. Omi instantly going to check it out.

His Aunt Yuna had gotten him a small wrapped sphere grid, which had within it a bunch of different dress spheres. Yuna told him that each sphere had been reworked to fix him and if he ever needed something different to fight with, the grid would help him.

His Aunt Rikku had by far the best of the gifts, at least in Jack's opinion. Her gift was of a giant robot dog, which she called the Machina Maw. His father had frowned and told Rikku that she was spoiling his son, but Jack was sure that he was just jealous that she had given the Maw to him.

His Uncle Baralai had given Jack a staff with had on either end a blade made of pure opal. He told Jack that the weapon could also be used for white magic spells, and had handed over a book on how to learn such spells. Jack had thanked him and told him that he'd get to learning about the spells as soon as he learned how to work the Machina Maw, earning lots of laughs from everyone in the room.

Buddy, Brother, and Cid had all joined in getting Jack a small condo in the resort community that Cid lived it. It was a spacious 3 bedrooms 3 bathrooms condo that over looked the water. Jack promised that he'd get tons of use out of it and was already making plans to use the condo for a vacation very soon.

Shinra had handed over his gift, which turned out to be a new laptop. Jack had thanked the man and told him that his old laptop had over loaded completely after its last upgrade. Shinra promised him that his new laptop would never over load and was built to withstand even the end of the world.

Wuya decided that it was time for her gift and had handed over the box she had neatly wrapped. She told Jack that he better not screw up on her gift and then looked away as if she was disinterested. Jack took time to carefully unwrap the gift and even tied the plum ribbon into Suigintou's hair, before he opened the box. Inside he found a small black pearl just like the one Wuya was wearing, it was glowing a soft green color and Jack was sure it was infused with Heylin magic. Also in the box was a box that Jack noticed was Wuya's Book of Shadows. The book in which held all the secrets to her magic and the ways to learn it. He smiled and thanked the Heylin Witch making her blush brightly.

Auron had pulled out of his coat pocket an overly large egg and handed it over to Jack telling him that he had found the creatures who hatched from said eggs in a valley hidden away from the world. He called the creature a Chocobo and was in fact a very large chicken. He told Jack that depending on how he raised it; it could be a range of different colors and have different abilities. Jack had thanked him and gave the egg to Suigintou who cradled it like a baby.

Clay's give had been of a black cowboy hat and a certificate that claimed he now owned a black stallion pony that was being held on Clay's home in Texas. Jack had thanked him and then told him that he didn't know how to ride a horse. Clay then told him that he'd be glad to give him lessons if he was truly interested.

Omi's gift had shocked Jack. The leather hat worked perfectly with most of his outfits in his wardrobe. But what really shocked him was that the young monk had also placed a picture of Raimundo in Speedos inside of a black metal frame that could close and open like a book. Jack felt his face heat up at the picture and thanked the young monk who grinned brightly. Jack then hid the picture before anyone could see it.

Dojo's gift was of a book that was a copy of the Shen Gong Wu scroll along with a blood sample and hairs. Dojo said that the book was thought of by Master Fong and he was told to give it to Jack as a birthday gift. The samples were Dojo's actual gift and he told Jack that if he did clone a dragon that Dojo wanted to be the first to meet the new dragon.

Raimundo had given Jack a few CDs from some Bands that Jack had never heard of before and a new black CD player. He also got Jack a surfboard and promised the teen that he'd take him to Brazil to learn how to actually surf. The surfboard was bright orange and had the Heylin symbol on it along with the red swirls that went on his goggles. On the very bottom was a drawing of four dragons around a ball of dark energy, each of the dragons a different color and style. Raimundo said he had drawn it himself to represent all four of the Xiaolin Dragon and the Heylin fighters. Jack had given him a kiss on the cheek for the gifts making Raimundo blush brightly and everyone else laugh.

Jack sat nervously as he watched his mom and dad talk over who would give him which gift first. His father ended up winning and handed over a small box no bigger than Jack's palm. He opened the box quickly and found a small picture and a small silver key. The picture showed a black convertible with bright orange leather seats. The license plate on the front of the car said "EVLGENIUS" and on the sides of the car was the green flames that Wuya always uses. Jack also noticed that on the hood of the car was a drawing of Chase in his dragon form looking ready to kill. Jack blushed as Chase asked where the idea came from. Gippal commented that Jack had many drawing of the dragon form in one of his art books, and Gippal had taken that one and had it painted on the car. On the trunk of the car was another drawing Jack did; it was of Suigintou curled around a ball of dark energy. The dress she was currently wearing adorning her body, a small rose resting on her chest in a bright lavender color and spreading out from his back two bright white wings. Jack thanked his father and closed the box the key was in.

Paine for her part was very calm when she handed over a small envelope. Her and her husband had talked endlessly about what Jack would want and use more. Paine was sure that her gift would bring tears to her eyes, so as she handed over the envelope she turned away from her son.

Jack quickly opened the envelope and was surprised at finding papers inside. Reading through the papers he felt his jaw drop. The papers were to a deed to a house in China near the Xiaolin Temple. It was a new house just finished and was set up so Jack could work anywhere in the house on any invention that he had. The house had enough rooms for each of the 4 monks, Chase, Wuya, his sister, and his parents, to live comfortably. The lab that was shown in the pictures was three times the size of the Xiaolin Temple itself and nearly made him fall over in his chair.

"You can't be serious." His voice was small and he felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He watched as his mother shook her head and then be pulled into a tight hug by his father.

"Your mother and I know that we are never home. A few days here and there and then we are gone again. We also know that you hate living where we are, the lab is far to small for you and you're so far from your friends." Gippal felt himself choking up as he spoke. Jack's face lit up and he jumped up from his chair and launched himself at his parents hugging them both. "We just want you and Suigintou to be as happy as you can be. With this new place, you can be."

Jack nuzzled his head into his parents and felt his father lift up his little sister to bring her into the hug. The four of them stood there for what seemed like hours before Jack found his voice.

"I love you both so much!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**_This is the end of the fic… I can't believe that I wrote it all in one day. It's now 2:40am on Tuesday July 11th, 2006. I might write an epilogue or something tomorrow but for now it's over! I hope you all enjoyed my great first try at a XS fanfiction. 


End file.
